


Flip LifeStyle

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers and their girlfriends have a run in with the krang and end up in a mess. Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Don turn into girls while Mona, Venus, Zelida, and Orianna turn to guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone were running on the rooftops having the best times of their lives even if Leo kept telling them to be quite. The all quieten down when Leo gave then signal to stop. He ducked down and everyone followed his lead.  
  
"What's up fearless leader?" Raph whispered  
  
"Shush Raph the Krang is right below us." Leo ordered him. "Don can you see what their loading?" He asked, said turtle looked over the ledge and pulled out some binoculars. "Yeah, looks like a new weapon." Donnie replied.  
  
Leo nodded he then started to give them orders. "Raph and Mikey head to the left side while Donnie and Mona trail in on the right side stay hidden. Venus and Zelida stay here until you see me and Orianna give you the signal understood." He waited till everyone nodded then let the move out.  
   
Looking around Leo slid out then slicked a Krang from above he looked behind him to see Orianna do the same, but on the other said. They then slipped back into their hiding spot, while Raph and Mikey took out the Krang on the left of the rooftop. Mona ran across and threw shurikens at the Krang wheels causing the alarms to go off. Leo then signaled Venus and Zelida.   
  
"Give it up Krang." Venus snarled at them  
  
"Yeah your surrounded." Mikey added in  
  
"The turtles and lizard known as the turtles and lizard will not be doing the surrendering which is known as Krang would be doing to Krang" One of them said and starting firing at them.  
  
"Time to bust some heads." Raph charged in. He stabbed a Krang in the face.  
  
"Donnie figure out what the weapon does." Leo ordered split kick two Krangs  
  
"On it Zelida watch my back." Donnie told her he slipped into the van.  
  
"I got it." She sliced two in half.  
  
Slicing the last of the Krang Leo walked over to Donnie as did everyone else did. "So have any idea?" Orianna asked.  
  
"Not one." Donnie replied he pointed it at a trashcan when he fired it only a puff a smoke encased them.   
  
*Cough* *Cough *Cough* Trying to regain his breath. "Is everyone *Cough* alright?" Leo asked once he could breath.  
  
"Were good." Raph coughed a bit.  
  
"So that's what is does." Venus stated  
  
"Not worth it Don Raph destroy it."  
  
"Yeah Okay." Raph yawn getting it from Donnie then pounded it into tiny grains of sand.  
  
"Dude is anyone else as tired as I am?" Mikey asked them  
  
"Ya. Let head back." When everyone got back they bid each other good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Raph language

He woke up to pains Leo had no idea why hurt this bad. Getting up he moved from his bed to his door and walked towards the bathroom he was always the first to get up. He turned on the water and washed his face then dried himself off he was started when he looked at he reflection in the mirror. Looking at his body he noticed that he had breast, he was 5.5 in height, his mask was hanging around his neck and his body was and hour glass shaped. While looking at himself he took deep breaths as he tried not to panic until. "What the Fuck." Came the shrill shriek he looked towards his left rushing over he put his hand over Raph's mouth. "Shh you idiot wanna wake everyone up." Leo shushed in a high pitched voice when he then noticed Raph was slightly taller than him, had bigger breast with his mask with some kind of jewelry he wondered where that had come from. "You're a girl too." 

"What did you call me?" Raph asked as he shoved Leo out the way to look at himself in the mirror only to curse loudly again.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Was all they heard though out the lair. Leo ran down stairs into the living room, "Every one calm down." Leo tried to get some order.

"Calm down Leo I'm a girl!" Mikey shouted as he had his mask in a bow and was shorter then him by 3 or 4 inches.

"Yeah how do expect us to calm down?" Donnie asked he looked in the middle of Mikey and his height his mask was the same as Raph's.

"Leo were guys!" Venus shouted running up to her boyfriend now girlfriend who she was now taller than him and more muscular the same went with the other three girls. 

"Alright everyone calm down there has to be a reasonable answer for this." Leo said when everyone calmed down." There actually is it might have been from the smoke gun." Donnie stated sitting near his girlfriend.

"Well great." Raph added in sarcastically also sitting beside his girlfriend.

"What do we do now?" Venus asked.

"First Donnie try to find a way to change us back." Leo ordered 

"Yeah and do it fast I don't wanna stay a girl." Mikey whined

"Like we wanna stay boys." Orianna snapped whacking her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey you can't hit a girl." Mikey whined as Orianna rolled her eyes.

"One thing for sure we have to change our names." Donnie stated. "This can get confusing."

"I agree." Leo said thinking of a name, "I'll be call Leilani."

"Raelyn," Raph stated.

"Delilah," Donnie replied

"Mindy," Mikey shouted happily

"I guess I'll be Monty," Mona said.

"Vincent always liked the name." Venus stated

"Zylen," Zelida said.

"Osvaldo." Orianna said.

"Well since that's done with I'm going to start breakfast." Mindy said walking into the kitchen

"I'm going to the dojo care to spare Rae." Leo asked

"Sure," Rae replied.

"Girls I mean guys were boys now we can get them to do what we want, think about it." Vincent said as he stood in front of them.

"I like the way you think Vin." Monty replied.

"Yeah were in. We aren't gonna do anything bad, but play a bit Okay." Zylen and Osvaldo said.

"Okay, now time for some payback." Monty said with a devilish grin then turn around to tell them what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Contact

"Vincent call Lei." Monty walked over to the kitchen. "Mindy are you almost finished?" He asked her. "Ya just two more minutes." Mindy replied. "When you finish join us in the main room." Monty saud as he turned and walked over to Delilah's lab. "Lala come to main room Now!" Monty ordered in the meanest voice she do causing the turtle in purple to dash out the lab.  
  
As all the girls gathered Zylen ordered them to sit down with a strict tone that caused Lala and Mindy to sit, but Leilani and Raelyb refused to do what was ordered. *Hmm* "Vincent Money come," Osvaldo said when they came she asked, "How one earth are we going to get Leo and Rae to listen. "Restrictions," Zylend said coming into the conversation. "I agree we all know how those two get with two many of them especially Rae." Monty stated.  
  
"What's the big idea!" Rae shouted she huffed.  
  
"Calm yourself Rae," Leo said looking at the guys.  
  
"You two will obey our rules if you can't then you both can't go topside." Osvaldo smirked.  
  
"What!" Lei and Rae shouted.  
  
"We don't have to listen to ya we can do whatever the fuck we want." Rae snapped in rage. "You will or else." Vincent threatened holding his ground.  
  
She saw the determination in her boyfriend eye's it told her that they were fighting a losing battle. "Or else what." Rae snarled facing them head on. Lei nudged Rae, "It's a losing battle their stronger than us." She whispered suddenly nervously at the smiles they were getting, agreeing that this a lost battle, but she kept her stances.  
  
Osvaldo noticed the nervousness in Lei and tapped Vincent then nodded to Lei who caught on to real quick, feeling sorta mean. "One last time to sit down." Vincent ordered with a smug as the girls listen in defeat. "Now was that so hard," Monty teased as Rae snarled at her in a playful manner. "You and Rae are just alike." Vincent stated.  
  
"Mindy you said breakfast was done correct." Osvaldo asked  
  
"Ya, but know since you're a guy I want to try a little game." Mindy whispered with a smile when she got a churr out of him. "I think I want to play this game, "Osvaldo husked pulling Mindy towards their bedroom.  
  
"Um Zylen can we go to my lab." Lala purred with a shy smile, "Hell ya." He pulled her into a kiss that left them breathless. "Lets get going shall we." He pulled her to the lab.  
  
"What was that sound he made, I heard you do it sometimes when you were a guy?" Vincent asked  
  
"That's a churr." Lei replied cuddling into Vincent side with a gentle smile.  
  
"A what?" Vincent asked totally confused  
  
Lei chuckled at her boyfriend. "A churr is what a male turtle makes when he is really happy or excited or both." Lei explain nuzzling Vincent's neck. "Thanks babe," Vincent chuckled this time when lei tried to hide the blush that spread across her face in his chest. "Shut up." Lei mumbled, "So fearless leader is hiding in her man chest." Rae laughed as Lei blushed more then laughed harder when Lei blushed redder then a apple when Vincent made her moaned loudly. "Leave me alone Rea." Lei snapped as she tacked Rea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex

"Get off me Rae!" Lei shouted trying to get some kind of leverage.  
  
"Naw I don't I will."Rae smirked as she pinned Lei to the ground.  
  
"Ugh come on Rae get off." Lei plead trying to get her off.  
  
"First of all who tackled me, second why should I." Rae teased it was too much fun.  
  
"I only tackled you case you were messing with me, but come on give me a break and get off." Lei whine struggling.  
  
"Rae why don't you get off her already." Vincent said he had watched the whole thing.  
  
"I see you need help from your boyfriend to get me off." Rae said making Lei glare at her.  
  
"I do not." Lei snapped  
  
"Sure" Rae said in a sarcastic tone then got off.  
  
Grunting Leo replied, "Whatever."  
  
"Guys I finished the antidote finally," Lala cheered as she ran back in her lab.  
  
"Well I guess us being girls was short lived/" Rae smirked she ran in the lab.  
  
"Ya I guess. Vincent can you get the others." Lei asked sweetly. Vincent nodded and walked away.  
  
Lei ran after Rae she saw her frozen at the entrance. Walking over she froze to because what they saw was Lala pressed against the wall with her legs around Osvaldo moaning. "Ah f..faster ah!." They heard from Lala while watching Vincent and Monty came up from behind the and pushed the against a wall.  
  
"What are you~doing?" Lei moan as Vincent sucked on her neck leaning to the side to give him some more room Lei looked at Rae and Monty as they only kissed then stopped and looked at them as she moan for Vincent to take her. "Do you want us to give you guys some privacy?" Monty asked. "Ya." Vin replied going between her legs. "Lets go see what the others are up to." Rae said as she ran to Mindy Room while Monty walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Want to take this to our room?" Vincent asked licking her neck  
  
"Y~e~s!" Lei moaned as Vin picked her up and ran to the bedroom  
  
Getting comfortable on the bed Lei wrapped her legs around Vincent body moaning as she felt him drop down. Leo moaned rubbing against him. Hearing a loud churr she moan again and guided his cock towards her opening. As her opening was filled up with his cock she moaned loudly. "Your big!" Lei gasped as Vincent thrust-ed inside of her at a certain pace as she felt his penis swell up in one last thrust . "Lei!" Vincent shouted cumming inside her as she screamed his named. "That was amazing."  Lei said as she cuddled up to him. "Ya it was."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these chapter will have some kind of sex

**(** Next Day **)**  
  
Lala sat in the lab spinning in her rolling chair. "Lei can you gather everyone in the main room?" she asked.  
  
"Okay." Lei replied walking out wondering where everyone else was. Until she heard the grunts and clash of metal and wood in the dojo so she headed there. "Hey Lala want everyone in the main room." She told them  
  
"Alright just let me kick Raph's butt." Mikey said as he dodged Raph hits.  
  
"Your normal." Lei commented when she noticed Mona and Orianna.  
  
"Ya, now lets get going." Mona walked out followed by the others. "Um have anyone seen or know where Vinc-Ahhh!"  Lei screamed running into Raph she hid her face in his plastron. She hadn't even seen Vincent come at her.  
  
"Ha ha you okay Lei." Vincent asked breathing hard from laughing with everyone else calmed down. When Lei shook she showed no sign of letting go of Raph. Hugging Raph tighter she tried to get control of herself that was so embarrassing she should have known he was coming. "Ease up the grip." Raph said calmly drawing circles on her shell for confront. Lei eased off of Raph she thanked him and ignored Vincent while she walked to the couch.  
  
"Ah Ha told you she would get mad. " Raph high three Mikey.  
  
"Yeah Lei hates when some one can sneak up on her." Mikey added.  
  
"A little too far I guess." Vincent said rubbing the back of his neck walking over to Lei he sat beside her. "Come on it was a joke." Vincent said hugging her closer to him.  
  
Lei got out the embrace and stood beside Delilah and Zylen. "Alright I got some news! Zylen and I are staying the way we are." Lala spoke calmly as he mate hugged her from behind. "As are we." Lei told them she nuzzled Vincent no longer mad at him she gasped when he licked her neck.  
  
"Dang didn't you have enough yesterday?" Mikey asked arm around Orianna.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lei asked confused.  
  
"He means you were loud honey," Mona clarified giggling a little whe Raph busted out laughing.  
  
"Can we go upstairs?" Leo asked blushing.  
  
"Sure babe." Vincent replied spinning her around and giving her a quick kiss then too off to the bedroom leaving her confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mona asked  
  
"Nothing why?" Lei replied  
  
"If I were you I wouldn't take so long." Lala chucked with a devilish smile.  
  
"Why?" Lei asked she still hadn't noticed their smiles.  
  
"Just go on." Orianna shooed. Lei just nodded and walked to her bedroom.  
  
"What too you so long." Vincent asked holding something behind his back. "What's that?" Lei asked then gasped when he showed her. "Wanna try it out?" He husked in her ear.   
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked him sitting on the bed. "Lala was online so I asked her if it was fine." He shrugged like it was nothing. He slowly made his way between her legs. He lubed the giant black dildo then pushed it inside her stopping whenever she hissed. "Oh god!" She moaned rotating her hips encouraging him to move it faster deeper. "Yes! Vin!" She rubbed his slit, he dropped down for her. He was already half hard she want that inside her then the dildo. "Vin I want~you!" Lei moaned stroking him.  
  
He took out the dildo and thrust-ed in and out of her grunting while she moan. He moved fast and hard letting her reach organism first before thrusting in deeply. They laid down beside each other enjoying the after glow. "We should sleep." Vincent suggested.  
  
"Yeah we got training." Lei groan she hadn't even thought about that. "Now you know how I felt." Vin teased as he flicked her tail.  
  
"You know what." Leo said  
  
"What?" He questioned   
  
"You can sleep on the couch tonight from that little joke." Lei said handling him a cover and pillow pushing him off the bed. "Fine." Vin groan walking out the room. Snuggling into the cover Lei fell asleep with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda short

**(** Next Morning **)**  
  
Hmm he grunted. "Shit!" Vincent hissed as he stretched his arms and legs. "We need to get a new couch."  
  
"Morning had a goof sleep." Lei teased sitting on the other side.  
  
"Ha ha very funny, but I've be meaning to ask you something before all this happen. " Vin leaned back.  
  
"What?" Lei asked eating her cereal. Getting up he ate some of her cereal laughing when she gave him get your own look. "Well I wanted to know you would feel about us moving?"  
  
"Moving as is L..leave." Lei stuttered she had never thought anything of it.  
  
"Only if you want to." Vin replied setting a hand on her leg.  
  
"Have you found a place?" Lei asked him  
  
"Ya not far from here." Vin answered rubbing her cheek.  
  
She nuzzled her mate and nodded. "Then yes I would love that." Giving him a peck on the lip.  
  
"Would you like to tell them at lunch together." Vin asked cupping her cheek.  
  
Lei nodded. Standing she set her bowel on the table across them with a smile he helped her up. "Now lets have a small celebration," Vin churred.   
  
"Didn't you have enough last night?" Lei asked letting her mate pull her.


	7. Chapter 7

**(** Week Later **)  
  
**  
After the told everyone about them moving. Delilah and Zylen have been building up their new security while Raph and Mikey moved Furniture with the others. Leilani was in their old room packing the last box when Vincent came in. "How you feeling baby?" Vin asked hugging her form behind.  
  
"I told you it must have been something I ate." Lei replied leaning into the hug.   
  
"Just wanna make sure." Vin replied looking around the empty room. "I know." She agreed she had been feeling sick for 2 weeks. As she walked down stairs with Vincent a wave of nausea went through her. She ran toward the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. Hearing footsteps Lei felt someone rub her shell.  
  
"Lei?" Vin said his voice filled with concern.   
  
"I'm fine." Lei replied not so sure she believed herself anymore.  
  
"Will wait till this month is over and if you not better will ask Lala to check you." Vin said helping her up.  
  
"Okay." She nodded resting her head on his plastron with a sign he decided to carry her home.


	8. Chapter 8

**(** 1 Month Later **)  
**  
Leilani finally stopped throwing up, but now she has been having these crazy mood swings while Delilah started to get sick. Vincent have started to worry if it was a virus going around, but Lei mood swings would come as fast as they would go.  
  
"Ew!" Vincent said as he made a face, "Hoe could you eat that?" He asked Lei who was sitting at the table eating Funyuns and Muster.   
  
"Leave me alone." Lei snapped before she started to cry. "Lei baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that." Vin tried to soothed her.  
  
"Maybe it's time we go see Lala." Lei sniffled nuzzling Vincent.  
  
Vincent returned the affection he agreed with her. He help her out of the chair.A Lei got up she rubbed her stomach then frown, "Do you think I'm fat?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"No or course no." He ensured her.  
  
"Okay." The walk was silent when they finally got their Lei was feeling every tired even though it wasn't a far walk. "I'll be in the kitchen," Lei said walking in that direction. "Yeah okay I'll get Lala."  
  
 **\--------------------------------------  
  
(**Lab **)  
  
** Zylen was checking some DNA under the microscope when Vincent entered.   
  
"Hey Zy is Lala here?" He asked him.  
  
"Um mm in the back organizing the tools." Zy pointed towards the back. Vincent shook his head and let him be he walked into the garage he noticed how it changed a lot the last time he seen it. "Lala ya here?" Vincent called out.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
Vincent walked over she was in a new work station. She looked really sick. "I came to know if you could check Lei, but you look sicker." Vin stated his concern.  
  
"I'm fine and sure." She smiled   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem now lets go." Lala listen as he told her Lei symptoms.  
  
 **\-------------------------------------  
  
** Once everyone had left Zylen looked over at his mate, "So is she?"  
  
"Most definitely all she has to do is tell him." Lala replied putting a hand on her stomach. With a huge smile he cupped her stomach they were having a baby.


	9. Final Chapter

Lei told him right when they got home. He had a look of shock she was sure that he might be anger with her for not telling him sooner then now. That was until she saw the big grin on his face she let out a squeak in surprise at being lifted so fast. She glared down at him, but it was slowly living her. He was happy they were gonna have little turtle tots running around real soon.   
  
"Were gonna be parents!" Vincent kissed her he was still smiling. Ha ha he was gonna be a father he had always figured he was the one gonna have to go through the mood swings. He hadn't liked the look on her face when she told him. "When are you due?" He suddenly asked her.  
  
"3 more months." Leilani gasped for breaths. When he made a confused expression she decided to explain further. "I'm gonna lay eggs in two months I'll start nesting then we have to wait five months till they hatched Lala said they might hatch in four months, but that it was okay."   
  
He started to count the months they were in August now a full month had already past. So they might be due in February or March if their babies or baby was born on February he or she could be a valentine's babies that would be so awesome. "Do you no how many days or genders?"  
  
"No Lala said it might not be temperatures this time, but I sure they we be." Lei nodded to herself.   
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I have a feeling that it just will be." Lei shrug her reply it was true she was having a feeling.   
  
Vincent decided to just let it out go. He knew from when he was a girl to never question her. He watch her slip into the kitchen he didn't know if it was them switching genders, but Lei couldn't cook to save her life when she was a guy now she cooks like a pro. A sudden thought entered his mind that needed to be address immediately. He walked in after he and sat down into his regular spot at the dinner table. "You know you won't be able to train until those eggs are laid even then till Lala give you the clear." He told her. She tensed at that she hadn't thought of that great now she would be stuck on that damn couch.   
  
"I could give Lala a call and ask her about some simple exercises." She looked back with a smile.   
  
"I saw that coming." Vincent smiled back her she would do anything to do some kind of training. "Fine as long as they don't harm the eggs."  
  
"This is Lala and Zy were talking about here I doubt they would do anything to hurt the eggs."   
  
"I know." He laughed  
  
"If it makes you feel any better I'll stop at the forth month hmm." She offered him. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist she sighed in relief, "I liked that every much."  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the end. All that is next is the Epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed this story I know I have even when I was stuck on Writers block. I will start editing this story since I am now Finished.


	10. Epilogue

**(** 6 years later **)**  
  
Their were five kids in all three belonging to Leilani and Vincent while the other two were Delilah and Zylen. Lei was currently over with Lala, Mona, and Orianna with the children while the guys were at hers and Vincent home watching the game. She had two girls one boy. Adrian her oldest child was the first to hatch being one day older then both his sisters he was gonna turn 7 in March 16 his sisters Barbra being second oldest only hatching a few seconds before her baby sister Felicitas meaning good luck.   
  
Delilah had two kids both boys and twins Iulianus Julian in English and Iulius pronounced YOO:-li-uws Julius in English. She had decide to go with Zylen original culture Roman he had wanted to name Iulianus after his uncle who had passed away when he couldn't handle the mutagen sadly. Funny thing was that While Lei laid eggs she gave birth which wasn't a pleasant feeling at all considering she couldn't nest like her older sister. It might have been because she has a period and Lei does not which she considered lucky. Mona was expecting one on the way she hadn't told Raph yet, but she plans too in 2 more weeks. Orianna was the only one who wasn't pregnant or hasn't had any kids talking about She and Mikey have stuff plan before they decided to start a family.     
  
"Yes well Vincent almost had a kitten when Adrian copied Raph favorite curse word. I swear he most of thought I was gonna kill him." Lei laughed along with them.  
  
"Let me guess you gave both of them a nice long lecture," Mona folded her arms after she placed her cup down.   
  
"Wouldn't have you," Lala asked. She bounced Lulius on her hip. He was getting big, but she didn't care he would they would always be her babies.  
  
Mona nodded she would have. "I best get him to stop then."  
  
*Plop Ring Plop*   
  
"Sorry Mikey texted me that Vincent and Raph went another round." Orianna shrugged sheepishly  
  
Mona and Lei groan. "Again?"   
  
"Yeah he said they been at it for an hour," Orianna told them   
  
"I best go stop them." Lei said, "Do you mind if you watch them till I get back?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
She smiled she had a good family. They all knew it to.  
  
After Lei had left Mona had a grin on her face. "Hey Lala can you pull the video camera up on the T.v I want to watch what Lei will do."  
  
"Just give me a couple minutes and.............we got it." Lala gathered all the kids so they sat in front of them. The T.v lit up right when Lei walked in. They winced when Lei pulled Vincent off of Raph scold him. She then turned to Raph and scold him well that's what it looked liked. They weren't sure since the others guys were laughing beside Vincent who was blushing.  
  
"Oooh Daddy in trouble." Barbra wagged her fingered causing everyone to laugh. They have a great family and that's all they could ever asked for.  


End file.
